


Laughter and Time Travellers

by Make_Up_Ya_Mind



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Reunions, Time Bureau, kind of cracky, not too much angst though, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Up_Ya_Mind/pseuds/Make_Up_Ya_Mind
Summary: Sara is still trying to grieve the loss of Rip, but hearing an unexpected laugh helps.





	Laughter and Time Travellers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ripmylovehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ripmylovehunter).



She remember waking up after days adrift, and not being able to recall anyone’s laugh. Spending a year with Ivo barely being able to remember the way her sister said her name. But she saw Ollie again and Laurel and her father and her mother. And she had heard all their laughs once again. God, she remember finding out Damien Darhk had killed Laurel, remember the draining feeling of knowing that he’d forget her laugh again. What was worse was that there was nothing she could do about it. Sure she had a time machine, but what good was that now that she couldn’t recall anyone’s laughs. And once again she found herself falling through that particular rabbit hole.  
Rip.  
Oh God, Rip.  
At this point she could barely even remember the last time he’d laughed with her. His memory was slipping through her fingers like the sand on the beaches of Aruba. God you need a drink Sara. She thought to herself as gets up off of the beach chair and begins to stand on the uneven earth of the Aruban beach. She does a quick Legends headcount, making sure no one had drowned yet. Mick was at the bar, shocker there, and the rest of the Legends were playing in the calm surf, splashing around like the children they were.  
“Hey, Ray!” Sara shouts as she begins walking away. “Make sure none of you drown would you?”  
“Sure thing Sara!” He replies cheerily, smiling back at the others. As ray says, “Come on guys let’s go out on some more sunscreen,” Nate rolls his eyes, and says, “You really had to put him in charge Sara?” Sara shrugs and begins the trek back to the ship. As she passes by Mick, who’s nursing probably the third beer of the day, she claps him on the back and says, “Make sure you don’t drink so much that they have to carry you back to the ship okay?” He grunts in response.

Back on the ship Sara looks around. The cloaking had made it easy for The Waverider to slip between some trees unnoticed. Through the window that usually only showed the green of the temporal zone, she was greeted with beautiful white sand, and a crystal clear ocean. “No wonder Mick likes this place so much,” she murmurs to herself. Sara turn back towards that room. It was Rip’s room really, essentially unchanged from her first time boarding this ship. God that was years ago, she reminisces. So much had changed since then. So many loses, so many laughs they all struggled to remember.  
Sara grabs two gas tumblers from the shelf along with some of the good whiskey. 1767 the bottle reads. Not our oldest, no that would be the 1569 bottle, but still good. Rip would have liked it. She thinks this as she pours two finger’s worth into each. Sara feels more than hears the presence behind her. As she caps the whiskey as though nothing or no one else was in the room, she catalogues the things, person’s, movements. She can sense them getting closer and closer. And as they come up right behind her, she throws a punch, ment to if not knock them out, incapacitate them long enough for her to get them.She’s thrown for a loop though when her jab is caught and she looks up to hear the laugh just moments ago she was forgetting.  
“I hope that one is for me?” Rip Hunter says with a chuckle, guestering with the hand that isn’t holding her fist to the glass tumbler full of her good whiskey. Luckily for her, by guestering he not only weakened his grip on her right hand but also left himself unguarded. Using her left hand she got a good jab into his stomach, and he hunched over. Sara used the distraction of him clutching his stomach to over power him. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him, grabbing the knife she kept sheathed on the table and holding it against his neck.  
“Who are you?” she asks, nothing but malice in her tone, and she eyes flash in the ways only a seasoned killer could.  
“Rip Hunter, but before I was a member of the Time Masters, Micheal. Come on Sara, you know me.”  
She looks at him, and upon seeing the sincerity in his eyes, lowers the knife a fraction of an inch. Keeping her eyes on him she asks the AI, “Gideon? Could you please verify this man’s identity?”  
“Oh course, Captain Lance.”  
“Thank you, Gideon.” They wait in silence. The only thing that can be heard in Rip’s deep breathing, although the glare she’s fixing onto him is almost potent enough to hear. After what seems like hours, Gideon finally responds with, “Indeed Captain Lance, that man appears to be the late Captain Rip Hunter.”  
“Fucking perfect,” Sara mutters as she pushes herself off on Rip and offers him a cautious hand.  
“I appreciate the offer Miss Lance.” Rip says and he takes her hand and stands, dusting himself off and grabbing the tumbler of liquor she’s offering in her other hand. Sara grabs her glass and they drown their drinks in tandem. Sara’s eyes widen as she speaks in a whispery shout, “Oh fuck, the team.”  
“Yes, how are they Sara?”  
“Needing to know that you’re alive Rip.” Rip has a pensive gaze on his face as he stares at the bottle of whiskey on the table before saying, “Gideon said I was late, I assumed I was an aberration?” Sara nods saying, “We will figure that out after the team knows that that one asshole who said our asses from Mallus is still kicking.”  
“Lovely way to put it Sara.”  
She snorts, partly from disbelieve that Rip, her Rip, is alive but mostly from the shear insanity that she’s come back to life more times that anyone she knows and somehow it still shocks her.  
“You didn’t leave Mr. Rory in charge did you?”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Zari says as she walks alongside Ray and Nate on their journey back to the ship. “You’re telling me, that Sara said, that that one asshat from the Bureau how we literally saw die is currently on our ship?”  
“Well when you put it like that…” Ray replies is a quieter voice, looking around to make sure none of the other tourists heard her rambling.  
“I’m just saying, wasn’t he a time fugitive or something? Why didn’t Sara turn him in?”  
“Cause he and Sara were totally banging, that why.” Nate replied, sliding into the pairs conversation. Ray winces at Nate’s harsh words. “What! They definitely have a whole lot of history. You know what? My chores for a week if we can confirm they were hooking up.”  
“No guys really? I worked really hard to get that chore wheel perfect. Are you really going to mess up a perfect system by betting on something you know isn’t right Nate?” Ray turns towards Nate with puppy dog eyes.  
“Wait, how do you know that he’s wrong?” Wally says, speeding up from where he was walking behind them with Mick, suddenly interested in the conversation now that it had turned towards their captain’s love life. Ray beings to respond but Mick cuts him off with: “Two weeks of chores says that they were but their not going to now. I mean he was dead and I don’t think Blondie is into that.”  
“Mick what are you talking about, you don’t even do your chores anyways.” Ray says giving him the gentlest version of the stink eye possible. “I say that they weren’t, and aren’t, because I’ve been on the ship with Sara and Rip the longest, besides Mick, and I would have know.”  
“Sure you would’ve buddy. Just like you knew when Amaya and I got together.” nate says, clapping his friend on the back.  
“In my defense, you guys were actively keeping it a secret from all of us.”  
“Mhmm,” is all Nate says in response as he turns towards towards Zari and Wally. “What about you guys? Care to place your bets?” Zari pites but first saying, “They weren’t but are going to know that he’s back and isn’t like her captain of whatever.” Nate snorts and responds, “You really think Sara would have qualms about sleeping with her captain? We’re talking about the girl who hooked up with John Constantine in some room at a mental asylum.”  
“Good point,” she mutters, unconvinced.  
“Honestly, I don’t even mind doing chores that much so I guess I won’t bet?” Wally says. The rest of the team boos as the legends go up the reamp and enter the ship.

“Alright Legends. Now you all know Rip,” Sara says and Rip gives them all a sheepish wave, suddenly remembering all the times he’d treated his former team as less then when he worked for the Bureau. She continues saying, “Somehow he didn’t die? So I guess we are going to be living like this until we figure out a viable solution.”  
“Are we sure he isn’t an aberration?” Nate asks questioningly.  
“Nope,” Sara replies. “But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”  
“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Ray says as an aside to her. Sara gives his a look that says absolutely not, but when has that ever stopped us. “Okay, but we are going to tell the Time Bureau right?”  
“Mhmm, oh yeah sure.”  
Ray nods in disbelief; clearly, Sara chooses to ignore this nod and sends the rest of the Legends back to the beach, it is a vacation after all. They’ll finish all this work stuff later. Nate gives Sara a look but Mick, Zari, and Wally are all already at the bay door, so there is nothing the more sceptical members can do about the current situation.  
The entire time the team is letting themselves out, Rip is giving Sara a disapproving look. After the rest of the Legends are gone she turns and looks at him defensively saying, “What?” Rip looks at her and chuckles. “No seriously, what is it!”  
“You had no intention of telling the Bureau about me did you Sara?”  
Sara sputters for an answer before replying, “In my defense the last time you were with them they locked you up.” Rip rolls his eyes and she defends herself again, ”Not to mention the fact that you are technically dead.”  
“Coming from someone who’s has died more time than anyone in history, your second defense is kind of weak Sara.”  
“Wait, I’m the winner of the most deaths award?”  
“Don’t get off track Sara.”  
“Whatever Rip.”  
Rip looks at Sara fondly, causing Sara to clear her throat and call upon Gideon saying, “Can you tell Director Sharpe that I might need to discuss something with her in the near future.” Rip gives Sara a curious look asking, “How are things between you and Agen-Director Sharpe?”  
“Let’s talk about your miraculous resurrection instead, shall we?” Sara cuts the topic off, motioning back towards the now abandoned liquor glasses. Rip files the information that this was a topic he should avoid and follows Sara closely to tell her his accounts of death.  
Sara wonders, how different is death for different people, because according to Rip she was the leading expert and as an expert it is important to know these things.  
“So the last time the Legends saw you you were disintegrated by Mallus. What happened afterwards? And how did you get here?”  
“After the umm.. disintegration you called it? After the disintegration it was black, and I could see nothing, but it felt… cold? And I heard Jonah and Miranda, my wife and son. GOd it had been so long since I’d seen them and I heard their voices. But Sara, i also heard your voice.” Sara listens to all Rip has to say with a blank face, only small flickers of emotions slip through the crack of the mask she’s put over her face. For someone who has died and taken so many lives, she gets incredibly uncomfortable around the topic.  
“And you voice, it pulled me back almost? I woke up a few days ago on the beach, looking like the night after the night before.” He chuckles at that phrasing and the picture it paints but keeps going.  
Sara lets her mask spil, “So what, you’ve been following us around trying to get me alone? I usually am able to spot stalkers better than that.” Rip, letting his green eyes roll fondly, says “May I continue, please?” Sara makes a shooing motion with her right hand, encouraging him to continue. Rip takes a deep breath as he continues. “I walked around for a while and found myself in Central City. It wasn’t very hard to figure out where you and the team were from there. S.T.A.R. laboratory does not have very strong security and someone should really talk to the Time Bureau about changing passwords. Especially after they have a former Director kicked out.”  
Sara chuckles at this. God she can laugh with this man who less than twenty-four hours ago she was mourning. Life is crazy for time travelers isn’t it? She gives him an incredulous look and smiles saying to this man, “So what? You stalked us and found out we were in Aruba and hopped the nearest plane thanking Barry for his resources and you decided to jump-scare me?” Rip gives her a look and laughs as well. That beautiful laugh that belonged to, not her captain (not anymore), but not her friend either. A seemingly carefree laugh that gave off such a positive energy. He nods his head and shakes, as though she had said the funniest thing ever. In the before of her life, this was the kind of reaction someone would give to her in order to get her to sleep with them. But here and now, this was Rip, incredulous in his supposed resurrection and just happy to be here with her.  
“Something like that Sara, something like that.” And here she is as well, laughing and practically falling into Rip’s arms when he opens them for a hug. At this point she can’t tell if she’s drunk on the alcohol or on the circumstances that is the after of her life. She looks up at him, and he gazes down at her, through dark lashes into her crystal blue eyes. And they stay that way for what feels like hours, current captain and previous one. Chuckling into each other's arms.  
“God what are we going to do?” Sara says into Rip’s shoulder, pulling his closer.  
“Since when have you been concerned with the future?” He says playfully.  
“Maybe since you left me to be responsible for a hooligans.”  
They both burst into chuckles yet and gain and as they pull away Sara says to Rip, in all seriousness: “Well, whatever it’s going to be, it’s going to be together. You know, as a team.”


End file.
